The invention relates to an apparatus at a draw frame for supplying fibre slivers to a drawing mechanism comprising at least two pairs of rollers.
In a known form of draw frame, the fibre slivers are fed to the drawing mechanism by a plurality of supply rollers mounted on a feed table, the fibre slivers—seen in a top view—running next to one another and towards one another laterally, and a guide element being provided between the feed table and the drawing mechanism, the lateral faces of which guide element are capable of directing the incoming fibre slivers laterally. In a known apparatus, the guide element has two lateral faces which taper in towards one another, as a result of which the fibre slivers are guided laterally. In that arrangement, it happens that the fibre slivers arranged towards the outside are folded over one another. The fibre slivers are displaced upwards so that—in a side view—they are at different heights from one another, which can impair uniform transfer of the slivers and, especially, their horizontal orientation.
Where the guide element includes, or is in the form of, a sliver thickness measuring element, sliver measurement can be impaired by the slivers' being folded over one another.
It is an aim of the invention to provide an apparatus of the kind described at the beginning that avoids or mitigates the mentioned disadvantages and, especially, that allows uniform transfer of the slivers and enables the slivers to be oriented substantially in a plane.